Truth and Honesty 2 identities into 1
by lily-kate
Summary: Clark telling his secret to Lana in a round about, sneaky way :P
1. Chapter 1

**Honesty and Truth- 2 Identities into 1.**

**Summary:** Basically this is going to be a short fic about Superman/Clark telling his secret to Lana in a round about, sneaky way :P

Lana stood by the doorway at Clark's apartment. What she saw left her a little startled,

" Supes?"

Supes turned from looking at the miraculous view in the window, "Lana."

" So what brings you here?" Lana wondered, heading towards the couch.

" Well actually I live here." Supes admitted. _It was true._

" You do?" Lana took a few steps towards the couch and plopped herself down.

" Yeah of course. Why don't you believe me?" Supes questioned while heading towards the fridge to obtain some refreshments.

" I believe you." Lana said convincingly, " I just didn't expect that."

Supes brought two lemonade cans and hauled himself to the couch, "Well it's true."

Lana nodded. For a minute there was arkward silence.

" So. What's it like living with Clark Kent?" Lana asked while sipping on her drink.

Supes smiled dubiously at Lana, " Yeah it's great. We're so alike, it's practically like living with myself." _Clark grinned quietly to himself, it was basically the truth._

Lana gave Supes a curious look; she didn't see much in common between Supes and Clark at all.

" I suppose you think we are quite different." Supes stated, as though having read Lana's mind.

Lana nodded.

" Well there are sides to me you don't see." Supes explained while looking down, "Like my day identity."

" Like Clark with his night identity, huh?" Lana joked. She smiled at Supes innocently, then searched around the room, " He doesn't seem to be here."

Supes grinned awkwardly; the way Clark did doing the day.

Lana analysed his smile.

" Well that's one thing you have in common." Lana said, while pointing out his smile.

Supes laughed then turned to Lana, " True."

" And that's about all." Lana added flickering her eyes over to Supes, " I know for a fact, Clark wouldn't be caught dead in that outfit for a start."

Supes laughed off the teasing and gestured to his outfit, " Don't you like it?"

" Well it designed just for you, I'll leave it at that." Lana teased.

Supes grinned at Lana, his eyes lit with amusement.

" So where is Clark right now?" Lana wondered. She was about to push herself off the couch.

_Closer than you think, Supes thought to himself sneakily_

" His around, planning a surprise for tonight." Supes admitted with a wink.

Lana grinned, then allowed herself to rest on the couch. She tried to contain her excitement.

Supes gave Lana a warm smile, " I do have a side like Clark, you know."

Lana took another sip of her lemonade and thought for a moment, " That's a little hard to believe."

" Why so?" Supes asked, keeping his gaze on Lana.

" Well for a starter, you are much more confident than Clark. Definitely more composed." Lana thought carefully.

" Whereas Clark is the quiet achiever, who likes to keep to himself. His not the type of person who would be comfortable in the public eye." Lana continued.

Supes smiled at Lana knowingly, " Could you imagine myself and Clark being the same person?"

Lana shook her head and smirked, " If Clark had a makeover maybe."

" But you haven't seen my true identity when outside work." Supes replied smartly.

"Right." Lana agreed, shrugging her shoulders " I have absolutely no idea."

Supes smiled smartly, " No you don't."

" I do have curiosity about that." Lana admitted honestly, " I can't lie to you about that."

" But I suppose that topic is off limits." Lana went on, laughing nervously.

" Normally yes." Supes pointed out, " But since I trust you; I'll allow you to ask a few questions."

Lana was taken back by Supes comment, " You trust me?"

Supes nodded confidently, " Yes I do."

Wow, Lana thought, that's a big deal.

Lana looked at Supes earnestly, " That means a lot. Thank you, Clark."

Supes raised his eyebrows and gave a broad smile, " Did you really just call me Clark?"

For a second Lana was oblivious, then she covered her hands on her mouth, " No I didn't."

" Yes you did, you can't delay it." Supes grinned mischievously.

Lana felt her face go all red.

" What made you call me Clark?" Supes wondered, allowing himself to crackle.

Lana remembered she had an image of Clark in her mind.

" I guess I..I was thinking about him when you said you trusted me." Lana replied uncomfortably.

Supes stared at Lana, with a sparkle in his eye, " I know Clark trusts you too."

Lana leaned forward on her chair and allowed herself to look into Supes eyes. Was it her imagination or had his eye colour really changed?

Lana opened and closed her mouth, " Your eyes."

Supes gave a secret smile. He had purposely changed them to hint his true identity. How he did that was by being his true self (Clark.).

Lana pointed towards Supes eyes, " How did you do that?"

" I hope I didn't freak you out." Supes said, looking at Lana in the eye, " But actually my eye colour is a part of my true identity."

Lana took a deep breath and shook her head slowly. She had trouble keeping her eyes of him.

" I guess I made you speechless." Supes stated with a twinkling smile.

Lana nodded, then took another sip of her lemonade.


	2. Chapter 2

To people who have been reading this- Thank-you! I haven't had alot of experience with writing but I did put effort into this one.

It's pretty much my 1st proper smallville fic. Hopefully you guys will like it and please review!

After a few moments, Lana managed to finally compose herself. Her face showed a look of confusion to whether she should ask more questions.

" You can ask more questions." Supes encouraged, as though having read her mind, " I know you wouldn't tell anyone."

"No I wouldn't." Lana nodded with satisfaction, "Even if Clark were telling a secret."

Supes smiled broadly; he found it funny how Lana was referring to Clark.

" I don't know where to start." Lana stated nervously.

"Just shoot…any question." Supes answered openly.

"Ok…I'll shoot." Lana replied, following Supes shoot gesture.

"Did you really say any question?" Lana added, realising that that was what he said.

"Well…let's see how you'll go." Supes replied hesitantly, presenting a small smile.

Lana bit her lip, she was curious about something, " Have I seen you around in your true identity?"

"You think you have?" Supes asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lana shrugged and observed Supes closely, "I don't think so." Or did she? Lana couldn't help but second-guess.

_Or maybe I have_. Lana realised. For some reason her gut instinct told her so. Yet her mind informed her, it was unrealistic.

For some reason, the image of Clark entered her mind. Lana tried to shake it off and focus.

Supes stood up from his chair and stooped towards Lana, "Let's just say I have seen you throughout the day."_ Basically all the time, he thought with a grin._

Lana couldn't believe that so she began to peer closer at Supes face " I thought I would have recognised you."

" Well." Supes began, unable to hide his smirk; " I look different during the day."

"That makes sense." Lana replied, giving him a curious look. She couldn't really place a finger on his familiarity.

Lana decided to joke about with his look, "So maybe your hair isn't really that slick." She guessed smiling, reaching towards Supes hair.

Supes squirmed as Lana touched his hair, but allowed her to ruin it. Lana laughed.

" And maybe you wear plaid." Lana blurted out jokingly. She remembered Clark wearing plaid back in Smallville. Maybe Supes did the same.

Supes cringed and looked down in slight embarrassment. He did wear plaid at one stage, but he was over it.

Lana touched Supes shoulder in reassurance, "I suppose plaid isn't too bad." _It's just on Clark, black suits look much hotter! She thought._ Lana couldn't help but smile at the thought.

When Lana stood back to admire her work, she stood in surprise covering her hands over her mouth.

"You can look like Clark when you really want to." Lana said, trying to remain composed as she could.

_Maybe because I am Clark, Supes thought trying not to roll his eyes._

" I could get a plaid shirt to match, but I think Clark threw them all out." Lana stated with a grin.

Supes laughed out loud, knowing that he had left them at Smallville. 

" What's the deal with trying to dress me up as Clark anyway?" Supes wondered, admiring Lana's beautiful face.

Lanas felt her face brighten up in embarrassment.

" You must really love him." Supes said sincerely, " To dress me like him even."

" You have no idea." Lana said, feeling her heart throb, " Being with him is like a dream." _How could this be reality? It feels so right._

Supes wished that as Clark, he could say the same thing but he wanted Lana to know the truth first.

Lana thought back to earlier, to when Supes changed his eye colour. It was then that she realised that they also were the same colour as Clark. How freaky is that? She thought.

On the other hand, she knew there were a lot of tall, handsome guys. It could be a coincidence, Lana told herself biting her lip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's to another update! I'm wondering whether I should just end the story here, or add abit more- or seperate what I'm about to write in another fic. Because I was writing this part, thinking the end of it sounds like an ending :P. So what do you guys think? I was planning to write about the actual date between the 2 (still need to plan abit though, despite I came up with a few ideas.). Maybe I'll place another thread- 2 identities into 1- the date? lol. Have to see. Enjoy reading!**

After thinking, Lana tilted her head, wanting to know more. "How about the day, what do you do?"

"Paperwork." Supes simply said.

That wasn't the reply Lana was expecting, "That's quite different to your night job."

Supes agreed and merely nodded.

" So I'm guessing you're like a delivery boy?" Lana assumed.

Supes blinked, he told himself he wouldn't lie, "No."

"Ok." Lana said, trying to gather her thoughts, "I thought that would make sense, since your fast and all."

" The job that I do." Supes hinted, "Allows me for some downtime, to research."

Lana stared at Supes with a surprised look. From the sounds of it, he sounded like a journalist.

Was it too much a coincidence that he had the same job as Clark and could look like him? Lana shook her head. She was sure her instincts were taking over.

" I suppose you work at the Daily Planet also." Lana said with a small smile. She had the feeling that Supes was going to say yes.

Supes knew by then, Lana had caught on to his secret. He stood in surprise, grinned and nodded.

Lana froze for a second. She shot a look at Supes, eyebrows raised. Then she gave Supes a funny look. She was feeling pretty certain that Supes was Clark in disguise.

Finally the realization hit home, " Oh my god it's you." Lana began stuttering.

" You are Clark." _And I know I'm not losing my mind, Lana thought._

" I am Clark." Clark had said at exactly the same time. After he changed his identity in less than a second (clothes and all.), he walked slowly from the doorway towards Lana and stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you."

Lana cracked up, reached out then shook Clark's hand. _Geez, your a goofball Lana thought mischievously._

Clark grabbed Lana's hand and pumped it heartily, " So how does a date sound with the real Clark Kent?"

" Hmm..I have to think about that." Lana answered playfully, while placing her finger on her chin.

Clark bit his lip feeling a sudden loss of confidence; " Yeah I suppose you would have to think about going out with an alien."

As soon as Clark said 'alien." Lana had run her finger over Clark's lips, " Don't call yourself that."

Clark ran his hand through his brownish hair, " But it's the truth; I am an alien." As he said the word, 'alien' he trailed off.

" You're an extraordinary human." Lana said, looking at Clark intensely, "Not an alien."

Clark saw the sincerely in Lana's eyes, " But why do you say that? Doesn't it freak you out? I mean you should be calling me a freak." Clark continued, feeling his stomach drop.

Lana grimaced at Clarks' comment, " A freak? Are you kidding? You may be from another planet with extraordinary gifts but that doesn't make you into some creature that cannot think or feel like human, which you are referring to as an alien."

" In fact." Lana went on, " I can't think of anyone more deserving of these gifts. I mean can you imagine if Lex Luthor were able to do what you did?"

Clark looked down the floor and shivered. He knew it would mean basically the end of the world.

Lana touched Clark's chin and told him to look up. Slowly Clark allowed himself to peer into Lana's eyes. " I think it's amazing how you manage to have these gifts, yet not be so ego minded." Lana whispered softly.

Clark leaned over to Lana and pursed his lips. There was no better gift than acceptance.


End file.
